Reaver
"But lying down is so much easier than standing up. The rules for what I like to call the Reaver Team Spirit Award are these: Firstly, any worker that so much murmurs another complaint will be shot. Secondly, any worker who takes more than a three-second break will be shot. Lastly, any worker who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate--yes, you guessed it--will be shot." - Reaver's first lines in Fable III Reaver is an ex-pirate turned business man, factory owner, and the Hero of Skill. Reaver was originally born in Oakvale and is well known in Albion for being an excellent marksman. It is said that he would capture ships by shooting the captain from across the water no matter the distance or conditions. The more impossible the shot was, the faster the crew would surrender. When leading the Hero of Bowerstone through the tunnels of his home, in Bloodstone, he tells the player how much he loves a good 'scrap', exemplifying his willingness to fight and competence in battle. He is blessed with eternal youth and often remarks on periods of time which he has lived in. His immortality comes from a deal he made with the Shadow Judges in the Shadow Court. They sustained his youth at the cost of other peoples' through an annual ritual. Reaver's diary (which is found in separate entries throughout his "coastal paradise" in Fable II once the player has bought the house) states that this deal also caused the destruction of his own hometown of Oakvale, though he was unaware that this would be the Shadow Court's price. An entry in his diary implies he had a close relationship with a woman who was killed in the fire. "Then I see him running madly through fields, the realization of just what price he has unwittingly paid hanging like a tragedy mask from his face. He falls to his knees before the town he called home-- now a dark circus of screams. Hers is among them, but he can do nothing to stop it." The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek Reaver joins up with Vilgax and the others for his own reason to get what he wants, Vilgax likes him but is bothered by his tendency to shoot their henchman for small reasons like messing up his statues. Brick and Butch loath him for that reason, they even stooled on him so Vilgax would take his gun so he could stop waking them up with constant shooting of minions. Reaver finds Meowth and Luigi and gives them a task to retrieve something for him and then he will tells some secrets about the allegiance to them although Meowth doesn't trust him. Reaver is also technically going to be in the mountains with the others, Once again he back-stabs another alley by shooting Kaos in the head and then mocks Finn for not shooting him. Reaver then betrays Vilgax and his allegiance (NO Crap) to side with Bender and co against him to save his own ass. This was one of the few groups Reaver did not back-stab. After Vilgax and Discord were beaten, Reaver just disappeared without a trace where he decides to use the money he obtained to build a factory. Totally Mobian Spies Reaver recreates Reaver industries (as he left Albion after helping the ruler save it) and uses it to use his workers like animals. He joins Iron Queen and her team just to look out for himself AGAIN (big surprise!). When Iron Queen no longer suited his purposes, Reaver back-stabs Iron Queen and her group as they got annoyed with his constant shooting people thing and he went to solely work on his own industries where he makes crazy rules that if not followed, he shoots his workers. Reaver meets Eddy and the others at his industry with a pure heart. Eddy and Edd get annoyed with Reaver's shooting tendencies when they see him gun down 2 workers as they talk to him. Bender and Skipper convince Eddy and Edd that they have to work with him for the greater good and Reaver decides to join but only if they beat his challenge. When it's revealed that the aliens rigged his challenge, he shot them in revenge. Reaver laments about the corporate life is really cool and as usual he annoys everyone with his ideas especially Edd who called him and I quote "A trigger happy sociopathic asshole". Reaver seems to really like his revolver as he doesn't buy any weapons and when he is asked why. His response is to prove it's power by shooting Bentley in the back being the ass he is. Reaver then gets involved with Red Skull who alongside Profion fights him and manages to win. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Reaver appears again and joins up with Bender once more against the villains. One must wonder though why Reaver keeps working with the B Team and not backstabbing them. Reaver then helps with decoding the ring though he wants to do it himself. He then assists Picard in finding the 6th ring. Reaver seems ready to give Discord (his former master) a piece of his mind. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Reaver returns here and join Pete and his new alliance. He also become Littlefinger's partner. Fire Rebellion Storyline TBA Reaver and Backstabbing Reaver is very well known for being a backstabber to everyone he works he fits the term better than anyone out there, he has worked with 7 or 8 organizations and has back-stabbed them all expect for the B Team and possibly the Hero of Albion are the two exceptions 1. The 4th Hero (the name for the hero in Fable 2) for Lucien 2. Then back-stabbed Lucien for the Hero 3. Then he worked with the Autobots and back-stabbed them for Megatron and the villains 4. Then he back-stabbed them when they got annoyed with his constant shooting of people. 5. Then Reaver joins Vilgax, then betrays him for Discord when learning of Discord's treachery 6. Then back-stabbed him for the B Team who he actually didn't back-stab. (because he knows better) 7. Reaver then works for Iron Queen 8. Then back-stabs her to help Bender again and work with Eddy and the others. Gallery fable_reaver.jpg fable_reaver2.jpg reaver 2.png reaver 4.jpg reaver 5.jpg.png reaver 6.png reaver 7.png reaver 8.png reaver.png reaver3.png 18.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters that hail from the Fable Universe Category:Rivals Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Pirates Category:Sociopaths Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Traitors Category:Type V Anti Heroes Category:On and Off Villains Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Main Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Task Force 142 Neutrals Category:New Pete's Alliance Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Partner Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Evil vs. Evil